The Last Resort
by FandomsRuleMyLife24601
Summary: When Sherlock finds something wrong with John, he calls, well lets say, an expert, to come help, but he's not the only one who has noticed the strange happenings of 221 B.
1. Chapter 1

"I couldn't bear the idea of you being dead. For three years I thought everyday would be my last. So many times I starred at my gun, the knife, the rope, the roof. But then I realized how stupid it would be to take my own life. So stupid because I knew you were alive, out there, somewhere. But you still never came. So I decided to find a way to lure you back here. What better way than this?" John Watson smirked, knife in hand, pile of dead bodies at his feet. "Welcome back Sherlock."

"John, no"

John tilted his head, "don't you understand what I did for you, I knew how to make you come back and I did."

Sherlock looked back hiding the pain he felt, "What happened to you? How did John Hamish Watson, do this? This could not have been just about me, you're an army man, a soldier you've seen friends die before, this was more, more than me dying, more than me leaving you, thi-"

"Deducing things are we" John said with a smile "some things never change"

"Three years I was gone, what happen- ...Oh... Mary, wasn't it? You lost her so you went insane, you had nobody, except a hope that i was out there so you tried to get me back but how did you-"

"Doesn't matter, there was a murder, Cheswick, let's go"

"How do I know it wasn't you?"

"Oh. it is quite obvious"

"They found a body, it's been named 'Murder' not 'Missing'"

"and?"

"And it was shot, twice, you've take to knives, somehow your soldier self would not allow guns." Sherlock said "Now that I'm back are you done? Are you going to stop?

"yes" but there was a slight sadness in his eye

"well then let's go"

"John make some deductions"

He smiled then went to the man's body  
it was well built and tall and had black hair

John did several things. He  
inspected the eyes, inspected the arms, mouth, nose.

Sherlock was talking to Lestrade when John came back.

"Well except for the bullet wounds through the spine, there's not much I can get of it, Sherlock? Sherlock?"

Sherlock stood facing away from John not bearing to look, "John, I'm so sorry"

John looked around there were guns pointed at him from every direction

Then a familiar voice spoke.

"I told you, 'Stay away, from Sherlock Holmes' but in the end he wasn't the psychopath you were"


	2. Chapter 2

"Why are we in London?" asked Rose

"Yeah, Doctor, what about London this time?" Jack asked with much excitement in his voice.

"Nothing, just thought you'd like to come back home"

"Alright, but where are we" Rose asked "Home?"

"Well... detour" Responded the Doctor "221B Baker Street!"

"like from-"

"Yep! Allons-y!" and with that the Doctor gave a grin and ran out the TARDIS doors Rose and Jack right behind

The Doctor knocked on the door and was surprised not to see Sherlock or John but instead the doors opened to an older woman, just the same one only the tears had started again and she hadn't bothered to dry them before opening the door this time.

"What can I do for you?" she said kindly, but still choking on tears.

"erm... hi... er...yes we are some of Sherlock's friends, well if you'd call them friends, and some of John's colleagues from Bart's. Do you think you could tell us where they are?"

"He may be at the police station"

"'May be?'"

"Well I'm not certain but that is my best guess"

"OK thank you" The Doctor said and smiled, followed by a smile from Rose.

"Hi-" Jack almost said more but...

"Jack" said the Doctor

"What?" replied Jack as the door closed

"Don't even think about it"

"I was just saying 'Hi'"

"The correct thing to say was 'bye' and stop flirting we don't have the time"

The three of them got into a cab and were on their way to the police station.

"Time?"

"Well... erm..." the doctor sigh then groaned slightly "Alright, I got a message on the Psychic Paper" he flipped it out and showed Rose & Jack. It read:

"John's in trouble. Please help. 221 B Baker Street. ASAP"


	3. Chapter 3

"Man, I hate cabs, why couldn't we just bring baby"

Dean said as they got out in front of an apartment building.

"Because Dean, anyway, how we getting him to talk to us?"

"Pull a gun?"

"Dean I'm pretty sure he carries a gun. That's no going work"

"We could tell him the truth"

"Really?"

"Heck no Sam I don't need to live in a British cushion room"

"Whatever but I'm talking"

"Whatever"

Sam picked up the big gold knocker on the black door and hit it three times, then waited.

The door opened there stood an older lady. She had dry eyes but they where red and there where lines of water from her eyes to her chin.

"Yes?" she said in a cracked, shaky voice.

"Um... we were wondering if we could talk to Mr. Holmes"

"Are you with that man?"

"Which man?"

"The one in the brown pin stripe suit and trench coat"

Sam and Dean exchanged glances "Did he have a girl with him?"

"Yes. She was blond."

"Um... do you happen to know where they went?"

"Well I told them to go to the police station to find Sherlock, so that's where I'd guess they were"

"thank you for your time and help"

The woman shut the door and the brothers got into a taxi to the police station.

"Do you think it was him?" asked Sam

"Well it matches his description" answered Dean


	4. Chapter 4

"Where's Sherlock?"

"I don't know"

"What do you mean?"

"Haven't seen him since this morning. Why?" asked Anderson

"I need to see him" Replied Lestrade, and with that he turned and walked back from where he came "Sorry. Nobody's seen him since this morning"

"Ok, erm... one more thing, can we talk to John?

Lestrade hesitated

"Just for a minute"

Lestrade sighed then said "Alright follow me"

The Doctor, Jack, And Rose followed him. They walked past the white cells, looking in one ever few along the way to John's,

"All of these people have been acting up lately, perfectly ordinary people all suddenly acting like criminals, that one" Lestrade said pointing to one of the inmates "is a mother, has 3 kids, a dog, a nice house, never drank, never smoke, a month or 2 ago, almost kills her eldest daughter and lights her house on fire, drinking beer all the way through it. Her poor kids."

The Doctor put his glasses on and inspected the ladies actions, then he walked on with the rest of the group.

When they got to the cell the Doctor looked in.

John, "maybe John," The Doctor thought, had been pacing but looked up when he heard them coming. He gave a questioning look then smiled a menacing, evil smile.

"Hello Doctor"

"who are you?"

John gave a fake innocent look then said "well I'm John." and smiled evilly again. Then he blinked.


	5. Chapter 5

Sam and Dean ran in, they weren't panting, running was part of the job, but they were tired. They looked around and went to the counter.

"Hey, uh, did a man come in, with a trench coat and" Sam waved around the top of his hair "sort of sticky up hair. He should have had a girl with him, with blond hair and-"

"I know who you're talking about" said the person on the other side "He went into there but I can't let you in you'll have to wait until he comes out"

"Uh..." Sam hesitated

"Ok" Dean finished for him "Thanks for the help"

Both brothers went over to the chairs to wait.

"Smooth Sammy" Dean said with a smile and a little laugh.

Sam looked at him, slightly irritated then rolled his eyes.

When about 30 minutes had passed Lestrade came back out and spoke to the person at the counter, who pointed over at Sam and Dean. Lestrade looked up and then walked over to them.

"Hello, they said that you were looking for John Smith." indicating to the person at the counter

"Yeah do you know where he's at?"

"er, I showed them out the back way, where they got into a cab and left sorry I don't know where they went"

"OK. That's fine. Bye" said Sam and both him and Dean went back outside.

"That's just spectacular! We finally have a lead on him, and he disappears! Where are we supposed to find the Doctor in all of London?"

"I don't know Dean; we could try Cas"

"Ok. Um Cas, think we know where the Doctor is, we could use you help getting him. Ok?"

Sam & Dean looked around then at each other.

Sam shrugged "I guess he's busy-"

"where is he" said a gruff voice

"Cas!"

"Hello Dean, Sam. So where's the Doctor?"

"Well we don't know exactly where he is but we think he's in town, Cas"

Cas disappeared.

"Cas?" said Dean

"Well I guess he's looking for him"

Dean gave an "I guess so" look, then said "I guess if he finds him he'll tell us"

"I guess so, should we go back to the Hotel?"

Dean gave the same look and they got in a cab.


	6. Chapter 6

"We need to find Sherlock, as soon as we can" said The Doctor as they walk into the T.A.R.D.I.S.

"I can't wait to meet him" was Jacks response

"Stop it" the Doctor said quickly pressing buttons and pulling levers

"Doctor? What was wrong with John? His eyes, why did they...turn black" Rose asked ignoring Jack

"That's why we need Sherlock" said The Doctor as he looked at the T.A.R.D.I.S. monitor "he can-"

"Doctor" said a gruff voice,

The Doctor looked up surprised "Who are you? How'd you get inside my T.A.R.D.I.S.?"

"You don't know me?" asked the man but almost immediately his confused expression turned to realization "I am Castiel, I am an angel"

"Ooh a real live angel, how lucky can one get" Jack said excited, but his expression calmed down when he glanced at the Doctor who wasn't too happy about Jacks interest in the intruder.

"I know you although I understand that you do not know me yet" Castiel said calmly not understanding Jacks interest in the slightest "I have some friends, who also have met you, but you don't know yet, they need your help"

"You can't be an angel" The Doctor said "No. That's not possible"

"As you can see it is very much possible." said Castiel "My friends are also looking into the problem with John Watson, but they need your help."

"Alright, where are you friends?"

Castiel walked to The Doctor and put two fingers on his forehead.

"Doctor!?" Rose shouted the very second after they disappeared "were did they go?"

"I'm not sure" Jack responded. "Good thing the T.A.R.D.I.S. isn't in flight, or we'd never get off" Jack headed for the door followed by Rose. He opened it, to see a man standing in the way.

"Who are you?" Rose asked a little bluntly

"Sherlock Holmes" he answered


	7. Chapter 7

The Doctor gasped and stumbled backward away from Castiel as soon as they appeared in the blue themed hotel room. He started to reach into his coat for his screwdriver, when he saw something out of the corner or his eye. He turned his head to see it more clearly. It was a person, he had a greenish jacket and sort of spiked in the front hair. The man started walking towards The Doctor and Castiel.

"Doctor? You found him Cas, nice job"

The Doctor pulled his screwdriver out and pointed it at the person, "Who are you, and what is he" The Doctor said nodding to Cas.

"Doctor, its just a screwdriver, what are you gonna do"

The Doctor didn't say anything but activated his screwdriver and scanned the man.

"I'm just a human, Doctor, my name is Dean Winchester, don't you rememb-"

"No, Dean, he hasn't met us yet, Time Travel, remember" Cas said

The Doctor slowly moved the activated screwdriver towards Cas, "Oh! Looks like we've got some massive energy readings from- aah" the screwdriver started sparking and The Doctor dropped it. It sat there for a short second then started sparking wildly and exploded. The Doctor stared at it surprised. "My sonic screwdriver!" he said devastated.

"Doctor."

The Doctor seemed to have not realized that his name was being called and just picked up the screwdriver looking at it, handling it very gently with a shattered look on.

"Doctor!"

"What?" The Doctor looked up as a child would who had just been caught doing something bad and he threw the sonic in a trash can doing so.

Deans eyes followed the flight of the sonic until it landed, at which time his eye fell back of the Doctor. "Sam's out looking for somethin' on that guy, John whatsit"

"Watson" The Doctor corrected, Dean looked at him, confused at the interruption, then continued talking.

"Right, John Watson, anyways Sam -my brother- will probably be back in a little while, you wanna sit down or somethin'"


	8. Chapter 8

"Follow me" and with that the tall, curly haired man turned, straightened his coat, and started walking.

Rose and Jack looked at each other. Rose gave a "should we" look, and Jack shrugged, then they turn and ran up to the man, who had not stopped to wait for them at all through their silent conversation.

"You're Sherlock Holmes?" Rose said in disbelief

Sherlock just glanced at the blond then back forward, "Yes" he said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, which it was, considering that he _had _just told them so.

"Whoa ho, Sherlock Holmes, Captain-"

"Jack Harkness"

Jack gave an interested laugh, and Rose rolled her eyes then she took her turn to speak.

"The Doctor said something about you, said we needed you for us to be able to help John"

"Yes."

"Do you know how to help John?"

"If I did, don't you think I would have done it already? not even thought of asking The Doctor?"

"Well maybe you knew how, but needed The Doctor's help in order to do it."

"Almost clever" Sherlock said and Rose looked at Jack, Sherlock simply continued talking, "I've found some people they are also looking into John's problem, they hunt evil"

Rose was now very confused, but she didn't say anything, although Jack did.

"They hunt evil?"

"Yes"

"What kind of evil?"

"Demons, ghosts, ghouls, vampires, zombies" With every word these people seemed either not real, or completely mad, "hellhounds, leviathan, Greek Roman Egyptian Norse, any sort of Pagan gods, angels although they have had one or two of them help them, and they have a friend who is an angel. I'm guessing you've met him?"

"Yes I think we have, he said he was an angel, and that his friends needed his help with John, he also said that his name was Castiel"

"Castiel" Sherlock said, mostly to himself "come on, I know where they should be"


	9. Chapter 9

Sam sat and thought for a minute on the curb, talking to himself a bit. "There was no way that Cas would have taken so long, if he hadn't found The Doctor, he would have been back almost immediately, and if he had he should have been back a little while ago. Maybe it was just taking longer to get The Doctor to come, maybe he..." Sam stopped speaking, there was suddenly a very strong smell "...sulfur" Sam mumbled and went to pull out the demon knife, only, it wasn't there, then Sam remembered: Dean had it.

Sam closed his eyes, groaned at the realization, and started walking, holy water flask in one hand, and cell phone in the other. He dialed in Dean's number and held the phone to his ear.

_Ring Ring Ring Ring Ring_

"Come on Dean!"

_Ring Ring_

_**"Sam?"**_

"Dean! Hey! I'm-"

_Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep_

"Dean? Dean!...crap" Sam whispered the last part to himself as he put his phone away.

He heard something behind him, and spun around.


End file.
